Of Pinky Swears and Together Forevers
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: "Do you really promise that?" "Well, I said so didn't I?" The smallest of things can go the longest of ways...and this particular epic was all started by a simple pinky swear.


Sirius stared at him with his dreary eyes swirling with confusion, helplessness, and tears that were silently screaming petitions of earnest pleading. His black hair was going askew by the easy blowing of the wind.

James just looked at him with his autumn eyes that were brimming of buoyancy and the bravery held in heart by the truest of Gryffindors. His brown tresses getting crooker by the second, even more than it usually is.

Hardly anyone would recognize these quiet, doubting persons were James Potter and Sirius Black; the noisiest and by far the most arrogant and yet excellent students, the jokers of Hogwarts.

"W-What? But Prongs! Jamie, you can't- you possibly can't!" cried a flabbergasted and horrified Sirius. James nodded enthusiastically while his eyes were rich of mischievousness like he always did when he approved of some kind of great prank.

And Sirius can't help but look into his best mate's gleaming irises and think about those innocent days, when all was fine. No worries, just pranks and laughs with the rest of the Marauders in the world they have created, where he belongs. Just him, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. In their Marauder's Universe.

"Yes I can, Padfoot. I can and I will." determined James. "Don't worry, old chap. We'll always be together. Forever." He put up his pinky finger and goaded Sirius to do the same.

James didn't notice Sirius's eyes swelling with tears he refused to shed.

_He's setting off to Hogwarts, finally away from his treacherous parents, though he'll miss little Regulus; who was waving him off just a few minutes ago, he can just feel the excitement burning his veins. He wondered whether he will explode from this happiness that is currently running through his blood, and he didn't care about the result. Sirius merrily skipped to Platform 9 ¾ quarters._

_It seemed like hours before he wandered to the back of the train, and was glad that this compartment wasn't as noisy or crowded like all the other ones. It only housed one person, which just so happened to be his brother in all but blood, James Potter._

_But he doesn't know that. Yet. _

_James was sitting on one of the seats by the right side of the compartment and appeared to ponder whether he should sleep or to wait for something exciting to come through the door. _

_He sighed and laid his eyes in front of him and was gob smacked to see a boy he never seen before sitting innocently on one of the seats at the opposite side._

"_You, wh-what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" James shrieked. _

"_I hoped that would give you a fright." He admitted with a foolish grin drawn on his pale face. James just huffed in great annoyance._

_Silence._

"_So…Which house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked to relieve them of the awkward silence. _

_Instantly, James brightened up and he shone shimmering with pride. "Gryffindor. 'Where the brave dwell in heart' Why? You got a problem with that?"_

Those eyes…Why are they precious to Sirius so?

"_Oh damn," he cursed, "I don't even know your name yet! Uh…James Potter." James held out his hand._

_Sirius shook it and said "Sirius Black. Pleased to meet your annoyance." He told the amber eyed boy, grinned._

_James beamed back with his own pearly whites and said "I think we're going to great friends." _

They were so much more.

_And so they shared the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts playing Exploding Snap, eating Chocolate Frogs, and making up different ways to play pranks on the unsuspecting people of Hogwarts. _

_Halfway and a quarter of an hour and James made a decision._

"_Sirius," he suddenly held Sirius's hand, _

It felt so right, somehow.

"_I am going to make ah…what's the word? I am now going to make a bond that that will bring us together. Forever."_

Forever is such a long time.

"_All right then." Sirius supposed, "So…What is this great bond you'll make me do?" _

_James firmly held out his pinky._

_Sirius did a double take and immensely laughed. "A-Are you actually serious?" He snorted between various fits of laughter._

_James shook his head, "Nah, that's you. Besides, if you don't want to you can just say no. I'm not forcing you to do this."_

"_Fine, fine." Sirius said while wiping his eyes, "But seriously, a…pinky swear?"_

Such a small thing to have started a large bond.

_James scoffed, "How dare you ridicule my smarticles!" _

"_Smarticles, really now?"_

"_Shut up. Now promise that you aren't joking and then say 'I accept.' While pinky swearing. Got it?"_

"_I promise I'm not joking James. I accept." Sirius said as he latched his pinky onto James's._

Those two words…

"_Alright then. Now, do you, Sirius Black, confirm that you will live with me, James Potter, as my friend and promise never to let go?"_

I think we both know the answer to that, Prongs.

"_Yes."_

"_To cause mischief and mayhem all through the halls of Hogwarts with me?"_

Well, we certainly did that.

"_Yes."_

"_To be my somewhat of a brother?"_

Much more…So much more than that…

_There was a silence after those words were let out._

"_Yes."_

_James looked more determined than ever._

"_To stay with me always, to stand by my side, and make sure that the both of us will be together…forever?"_

At this point, tears were freely falling on both of Sirius's cheeks and trembling as he hugged James one last time. The other boy was surprised but melted into the hug all the same. James could hear words that sounded like "I'll stand by you, we'll make it through…Yeah."

Sirius could only think about all the time he's spent with his best mate, and think about all those happy times with him, and think about the idea of never seeing James again.

It was so horrifying.

It had to be about ten minutes when Sirius had stopped crying, but every once in a while he'll break into choked sobs. James had his amber eyes on him and held his shoulders in place. "Come on now Padfoot, you really shouldn't be wasting all your tears on me." He had said.

Sirius merely nodded, he trusted his voice to break into sobs again if he'd open his not so chaste lips.

* * *

><p>It was all so fast, it had been such a blur. Just a few moments ago he had been with James, now he's kissing his dead, cold lips.<p>

He had been such an idiot. Why couldn't he have felt those lips sooner, when James had been alive? So he could have actually felt what his lips taste like? So maybe…

So maybe James would know.

That's right, he reprimanded himself, because he, Sirius Black just had to be the cowardly bloke who confesses about his feelings too late.

James had been the one for him, and he couldn't have realized it any earlier. Too bad, James's heart belonged to Lily while James's unknowingly held his.

Sirius Black cried that night, and not even Remus could have comforted him.

He was all alone in James's room, crying onto James's bed, crying about James himself. He noticed a picture on James's bedpost drawer and saw a picture of him, and James in their Marauder era.

Sirius plopped back to bed and cried even harder. He looked closely at the picture and noticed it was both of them were holding hands. Reminded again of his failure, he cried even harder than the last moment.

He missed him too much.

* * *

><p>At Azkaban, his some people would laugh at him for carrying a picture of a boy and kissing it before he went to sleep.<p>

Didn't matter, he just wanted James back. He was going to hold onto any memories of him as he could find, forever.

* * *

><p>As he stepped into the ever familiar floors of the Gryffindor Tower, he couldn't help but take a look at Harry.<p>

It was remarkable how much he looked like his father. Same hair, same features, same skin complexion, hell, he even has the glasses. He looks exactly like James did at his Third year too.

He always knew that he would protect James' son with extreme care, but now…

Sirius looked at the sleeping face of Harry Potter. He looked so peaceful.

And damn it, he's going to give his life to make Harry stay that way if he had to.

For James.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at the world around him. He was in a place that seemed new to him, and it had a very homely feel.<p>

He seemed to have woken up in strange surroundings. He didn't feel any danger, in fact he felt utmost-

"Hello, Padfoot." Sirius nearly jumped, he recognized that voice anywhere. But, it couldn't be!

To make sure, he turned around. He could hardly believe his eyes. Kneeling in front of him was-

"Prongs." He had difficulty considering what he was seeing was true.

James was affronted as his eyebrows furrowed with his frustration. "I can't believe this! My own best mate can't even recognize his best mate! Oh, this is too much. I feel like you just told me; 'I am really happy with my family life.' Seriously, Sirius?" He huffed in what seemed like a mix of exasperation and mock annoyance.

Sirius just stared at him doubting, and then…"I MISSED YOU!" And he immediately tackled James in a bear hug. Or in Sirius's case, a great big dog hug.

To other people, it looked like Sirius was in the process of giving James multiple hickeys. But let's not discuss that.

Let's discuss how Sirius and James spent their days causing mayhem, who were later joined by Remus. The Marauders are going to have some fun in Heaven…

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you really promise that?"<em>

"_Yeah James. I promise that I will stay with you always, to stand by your side, and make sure that the both of us will be together forever."_

"_Really?"_

"Well, _I said so didn't I?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Well, there you have it. My first HP fic. It just happened to be PadProngs. Yes, that's what I'm calling James/Sirius. PRETTY COOL, HUH? Anyway, I'm only on Order of the Phoenix. So no spoilers. **

**YOU KNOW, I WAS WRITING SOMETHING FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS. I GOT 100% ON IT. I THINK IT'S BECAUSE PUT A LOT OF HP REFS. YEAH. IT WAS A WRITE UP ABOUT OUR HOBBY. MINE WAS READING. **

**YEAH. HP REFS. **

**...MY SCHOOL'S CHARACTER FOR CHARACTER IMPERSONATION IS HARRY POTTER. **

**YEAH.**

**IT WAS MY CHINESE MATH EXAM TODAY, AND I BROUGHT MY JOYPAD SO I COULD READ GOBLET OF FIRE. **

**YEAH.**

**MY DESKTOP WALLPAPER AND JOYPAD WALLPAPER IS HP.**

**YEAH.**

**JK ROWLING OWNS HP. **

**YEAH.**

**REVIEW.**

**YEAH. **


End file.
